<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drunk on life and love and you | bokusuga by floresste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147176">drunk on life and love and you | bokusuga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floresste/pseuds/floresste'>floresste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drinking, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Muscles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching Muscles and Abs, abs, seriously its a lot of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floresste/pseuds/floresste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuto doesn't know if they're dating or not, but he sure does like the feeling of suga's head on his lap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drunk on life and love and you | bokusuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto was spread out on the threadbare, dying couch. No one else was in the apartment, so he didn’t have to worry about ‘being decent’ or ‘conserving space’; he could spread out as much as he liked. He could wear his boxers and someone else’s shirt. He wasn’t sure exactly whose it was, but he knew for sure it wasn’t his. He couldn’t even read the text that was printed on it.</p>
<p>He craned his head down and sniffed it. Actually, the shirt might have belonged to Kuroo. It smelled a lot like sweat, but it also had a hint of the cologne that Kuroo used. Hopefully Kuroo wouldn’t mind Bokuto borrowing his shirt.</p>
<p>The apartment was a mess; technically, Bokuto was supposed to be cleaning it. But he had cleaned the kitchen and decided that was good enough for today. The living room was still a mess, and so was the bathroom, but he could deal with those later. He glanced down the hall at the bedrooms; each individual room was its own ecosystem, complete with bacteria and new life forms living under the piles of clothes and other garbage scattered everywhere. Save, of course, for one pristine room, which had its door shut tight to prevent any of the filth from spreading into it.</p>
<p>Bokuto wasn’t really a slob. The mess was a collaboration, from him and all the other people he lived with. Separately, they could all deal with their own messes and problems, but when they were together, it all compounded into the mess it was today. The mess that Bokuto had been tasked with cleaning, since he had the next two days off.</p>
<p>Bokuto lived in an apartment with Akaashi, Suga, Kuroo, and Daichi. There were three bedrooms in the apartment; Bokuto and Kuroo shared one, Suga and Daichi shared another, and Akaashi had a room all to himself because “he didn’t want to share with a bunch of slobs”. Looking at the state of the apartment at the moment, he couldn’t blame him.</p>
<p>Bokuto had no excuse for not cleaning, except for the fact that he didn’t want to. He wasn’t even really engaged in the show on the TV. It was some crime drama show that he wasn’t the slightest bit interested in, but it was certainly more interesting than cleaning the bathroom.</p>
<p>Bokuto heard the lock on the front door turn. He craned his head to see the door, but couldn’t make out the figure from his spot on the couch. He heard the door open and shut softly.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he called out, “who’s home?”</p>
<p>“It’s me,” Suga replied.</p>
<p>A grin spread across Bokuto’s face. Even though two of his best friends, Akaashi and Kuroo, lived with him, Suga was probably his favorite in the apartment, and not just because he was rather cute. He had many reasons.</p>
<p>First of all, Suga was an amazing cook. He was easily the best in the apartment, and he made the best food (outside of restaurants) that Bokuto had ever had the privilege of eating. Suga was also relatively neat. Although he was petty and typically only cleaned up the messes he made, if one begged, he might clean theirs up too. And he was way nicer about it than Akaashi. And of course, Suga was all around a very kind person, and a great friend.</p>
<p>But there was also the added bonus that Bokuto and Suga were kind of, sort of, maybe, seeing each other.</p>
<p>It was not official at all; not even their roommates knew about it. Even Bokuto and Suga themselves were confused about the whole thing. But Bokuto really liked what they had, even if they weren’t officially dating. It was really nice, and it was fun having a little secret for just the two of them, sending loaded glances back and forth while making dinner that the others had no hope of interpreting.</p>
<p>“Suga!” Bokuto called into the kitchen. He still hadn’t caught a glimpse of him yet. “Did you see I cleaned the kitchen?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Suga replied. “Looks good.”</p>
<p>The smile slipped off Boktuo’s face. Suga didn’t sound very happy. In fact, he sounded rather upset.</p>
<p>“Suga, everything okay?” Bokuto called out again. He didn’t get an answer. “Suga?”</p>
<p>He heard the thump of Suga’s bags hitting the ground and heard him rustling around in the kitchen. “Hey, Suga,” Bokuto called out once more, craning his neck to see into the kitchen. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Still, there was no reply. Bokuto was about to get up and go find him when Suga appeared in the doorway, looking at Bokuto with tired eyes. He was clutching a drink in his hand.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Bokuto said, a smile spreading across his face. “Good to see you.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what was going to happen between them. Ever since this thing between them had started a few weeks prior, they had never been left at the apartment alone. They didn’t dare to talk about whatever they were when the others were around. They’d always had the slight fear of someone walking in on Suga giving Bokuto an extra-long hug, or Bokuto resting his head on Suga’s shoulders while they watched television. Nothing they’d done had ever gone beyond the realm of very close friends, but they were constantly vigilant to make sure no one saw them. But Kuroo didn’t get off work for another two hours. They had the apartment to themselves for two whole hours, and Bokuto had no idea what they were supposed to do.</p>
<p>Suga grumbled something unintelligible and cracked his drink open. He tilted his head back and chugged about half of it before bringing his head back down and fixing his eyes on Bokuto. Bokuto tilted his head to the side and said, “Suga, c’mere.”</p>
<p>Suga obliged, trudging his way through the still-messy living room towards Bokuto. He dropped his can on the coffee table—literally dropped it, causing little droplets of whatever was inside to spray over the coffee table—and dropped down onto the couch. He flopped sideways and placed his head on Bokuto’s lap and leaned back, resting the back of his head against Bokuto’s stomach. If he noticed Bokuto tense up and his fingers curl into the couch cushions, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he sighed and the stress slowly seeped out of his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Suga?”</p>
<p>“Bokuto.”</p>
<p>Finally, Bokuto had gotten a reply. Suga curled his legs up close to his stomach and rested his hand across Bokuto’s bare thighs. Bokuto was more aware than ever that he was only wearing boxers. He curled and uncurled his fingers, but Suga didn’t seem to be uncomfortable. In fact, he closed his eyes and hummed contentedly. Slowly, Bokuto moved his hand to the mop of grey hair on his lap and brushed his fingers through the strands, letting his fingernails scratch gently against his scalp. Suga hummed louder and tilted his head up, letting Bokuto gather more hair between his fingers.</p>
<p>This felt right, having Suga’s head in his lap and running his fingers through his hair. Pretending to watch the show on the TV, but keeping his eyes training on the side of Suga’s face he could see his easy smile and half shut eyes. Bokuto ran his fingers down Suga’s scalp and felt him shiver. “Bokuto,” Suga giggled, “that feels funny.”</p>
<p>Bokuto grinned down at him and did it again. Suga laughed harder this time, digging his fingernails into Bokuto’s knee, but Bokuto didn’t care at all. He could live off of Suga’s laugh. It was like basking in the sun after decades of darkness. It was incredible.</p>
<p>Bokuto went back to massaging Suga’s scalp, and Suga settled back in with a sigh. After a few minutes of silence, the crime show on TV still playing, Bokuto said, “You seemed upset when you came in.”</p>
<p>Suga sighed, and the easy smile slipped from his lips. Bokuto wanted it to come back. “I was,” Suga admitted. “But I feel better now.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Bokuto ran his fingers up and down Suga’s scalp, which elicited another soft sigh from Suga. He didn’t reply, so Bokuto continued, “Do you wanna talk about it?” Suga shrugged. </p>
<p>“That’s okay,” Bokuto said, winding strands of Suga’s soft hair through his fingers, “you don’t have to say anything. I’m here for you either way.” Suga smiled softly and scratched at Bokuto’s knee, but still he said nothing.</p>
<p>Finally, Suga said, “Work.”</p>
<p>“Work?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I had a shitty day at work.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He ran his fingers up and down Suga’s scalp. He seemed to like that. “Shitty customers?”</p>
<p>“And my boss sucks.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Suga.”</p>
<p>“It's okay.” Suga snuggled more closely to Bokuto, practically trying to burrow his head into his stomach. “I feel better being here.”</p>
<p><em>Is here the apartment, or my lap?</em> “Do you?”</p>
<p>Suga glanced up at Bokuto and smiled. “Yes, much better.”</p>
<p>They stayed like that for an hour, long past when Bokuto’s legs had fallen asleep. Bokuto kept scratching Suga’s head, and Suga stayed curled up on Bokuto’s lap. He had shut his eyes and dozed off, but Bokuto knew that one startling movement could wake him. He had his phone with him, but he couldn’t reach the remote and turn off this terrible crime show. More importantly, he couldn’t get up and finish cleaning the apartment, which meant Akaashi was going to kill him when he got home. But every time he glanced down at Suga, dozing lightly on his lap with a small smile on his face, he couldn’t bring himself to get up.</p>
<p>More importantly, Kuroo would be home soon. When Kuroo got home, he’d have to get Suga off his lap before Kuroo saw them curled up like this. He had no doubt they could play it off as just being close friends, if Bokuto was a good liar. But since he was awful at it, he had no doubt Kuroo would see right through them.</p>
<p>His fear mounted as the time for Kuroo’s return grew closer and Suga showed no signs of moving. There was no way to explain the strange relationship Bokuto and Suga had, and they didn’t want to have to. Neither of them wanted anyone to know about it just yet. Not until they figured everything out themselves.</p>
<p>Their strange relationship had been born on a late Saturday night, when they were both more than a little tipsy. The other three had gone to bed, leaving Bokuto and Suga alone in the living room, sipping their drinks and watching whatever bad movie Kuroo had left on. </p>
<p>“I wish I could be like that guy,” Suga had said, motioning at the tv with his beer can. He had pointed at a very attractive and ripped male actor, which was fair. Bokuto wanted to be like him too. “He’s hot. Look at me.” He pointed to his own arms, which were paler and smaller in comparison. “I wanna be hot.”</p>
<p>“Don’t talk like that,” Bokuto replied. “You’re hot, Suga. In your own…” he trailed off, but continued, “Suga way.”</p>
<p>Suga snorted loudly and set his can down on the table. “Easy for you to say. You’re hot. You’re like this dude, but like...buffer.”</p>
<p>Bokuto chuckled and took another drink of his beer. “I am not.”</p>
<p>“You are.” Suga sidled closer, his hazy eyes flipping from the screen to Bokuto. “You could be his twin.”</p>
<p>Bokuto laughed loudly, not caring if the three in their bedrooms heard him. “You think? I’m a little too pale.”</p>
<p>“Not in skin tone. But in muscle mass, totally.” Suga’s cool hand found its way to Bokuto’s forearm and slid up his arm, resting on his bicep and squeezing the muscle there. Bokuto fought back a shiver. “You’re buff, dude.” Suga’s eyes slipped up Bokuto’s chest, lingering on his pecs, before meeting Bokuto’s eyes. “And hot.”</p>
<p>Bokuto had been a little ashamed of the squeaking noise he’d made in response. Suga blinked once, then twice, and then yanked his hand back like Bokuto’s arm was on fire. His face was a bright, brilliant red as he quickly said, “Sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean—well I did mean it, but—I don’t—I swear I wasn’t trying to feel you up, I just—”</p>
<p>“Suga,” Bokuto interrupted, scratching at his neck awkwardly. “It’s okay. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Suga pulled back, face still red, and settled back into the couch right next to Bokuto. He reached for his beer can and turned away as he finished it off. “Should I get another one?”</p>
<p>“Probably not.”</p>
<p>Suga grunted in response and leaned back, eyes trained on the TV screen. He glanced at Bokuto a few times, gnawing at his lip. Bokuto tried to focus on the movie, but it was getting harder to ignore the heat of Suga’s thigh against his.</p>
<p>“Bokuto?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Can I touch your muscles?”</p>
<p>Bokuto looked over at Suga, who had drawn his shoulders up and was staring resolutely at the corner of the coffee table. It was a strange request, but he wasn't that surprised. Suga was more than a little intoxicated, and so was he. Still, he asked, “Why?”</p>
<p>“‘Cause I wanna,” Suga mumbled. “Can I?”</p>
<p>Bokuto chewed his lip for a minute, then took another swig of his drink. He set in down on the coffee table and leaned back, spreading his arms. “Go for it.”</p>
<p>This time, it was Suga’s turn to squeak. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Go ahead.”</p>
<p>Hands trembling, Suga reached out towards Bokuto’s body. He settled his hands on Bokuto’s stomach, where he had firm ab muscles that he worked very hard to maintain. He ran his fingers up and down, feeling the dips and curves of Bokuto’s muscles. It gave Bokuto a funny feeling in his chest.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Suga breathed out. His breath smelled like beer. “You’re ripped, dude.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Bokuto choked out. His breath was catching in his throat as Suga explored his abs. It felt weird, but in a really good way.</p>
<p>“Seriously,” Suga sighed. His hands slipped up his torso and slid across his chest. “How did you get this buff?”</p>
<p>“I just worked out a lot, I guess,” Bokuto chuckled. He dug his fingers into the couch and prayed that Suga didn’t notice the growing tension in his shoulders. Suga was touching across his chest, his lithe fingers sliding up and down and Bokuto didn’t know how much longer he could take the strange feeling. He’d had girlfriends that had touched him like this before, but it had never felt this intimate. No one had ever touched him in this way, like his body was something sacred, worthy of worship.</p>
<p>Mercifully, Suga’s fingers moved to his biceps again, which Bokuto could bear much more easily. Bokuto let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and Suga looked up at him.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Suga said quickly, “am I bothering you? Sorry. Sorry, I can just—” He removed his hands from Bokuto’s arm, his face flushing a deep red again. </p>
<p>Bokuto didn’t want the strange feeling to stop. He caught Suga’s hand in his own and placed it on his bicep again, enjoying the swooping feeling it caused in his stomach. “It’s okay. Please keep going.”</p>
<p>Suga searched Bokuto’s face, as if looking for a sign of discomfort, but Bokuto just smiled at him. Suga’s frown faded to relief and he turned his attention back to Bokuto’s muscles. They continued like this for a few more minutes. Bokuto gave up trying to focus on the movie and let his eyes drift across Suga’s face and neck. Maybe Suga didn't look like the guy in the movie, but there was no denying that he was attractive.</p>
<p>Suga finally tore his hands and eyes from Bokuto’s muscles and sat back in his seat. “Thanks. Sorry if that was weird.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.</p>
<p>“It’s no problem,” Bokuto replied. He felt breathless.</p>
<p>A moment of silence passed before Suga whispered, “I think you’re hot.”</p>
<p>Bokuto leaned forward, grabbed his beer, and drank the rest of it. He set the empty can down and said, “I think you’re hot too.”</p>
<p>Suga looked over at him, a gentle smile on his face. He grabbed his empty beer can off the table and said, “We should go to bed.”</p>
<p>Bokuto let his head flop back on the top of the couch and shut his eyes. “Yeah, probably.”</p>
<p>The two returned to their respective bedrooms, and Bokuto thought that would be it. But the next morning, before he left for work, Suga gave Bokuto a long hug and let his hands linger on Bokuto’s lower back for just a little too long. When he returned, Bokuto sat just a little too close to him on the couch. They'd been playing this game ever since.</p>
<p>Bokuto shook himself out of his thoughts. There was no time for reminiscing about the past; Kuroo would be home any minute. “Suga,” Bokuto whispered, “Kuroo’s gonna be back soon.”</p>
<p>Suga didn’t stir, so Bokuto poked at him and said, “Suga. You have to get up.”</p>
<p>Suga’s small smile was replaced with a frown as he starting waking up, grumbling under his breath, but he didn’t move. Bokuto poked and prodded at him, but Suga didn’t budge. Bokuto’s phone buzzed with a text from Kuroo: <em>im omw home right now</em>. He had to get Suga up now.</p>
<p>“Suga,” Bokuto sang softly, leaning in close to him. Suga leaned his head back, nuzzling backwards into Bokuto and giving him a small smile. Suga was good, but he was going to be getting up whether he liked it or not.</p>
<p>Slowly, so as to not alert Suga, Bokuto moved his hands closer and closer to Suga’s midsection. They crept closer and closer as Suga draped himself across Bokuto’s lap, unaware of what was to come.</p>
<p>Suga, blissfully unaware of Bokuto’s hands poised to attack, rolled over and smiled sweetly up at Bokuto. Bokuto smiled back, but it was too late for him. Bokuto’s hands slipped up his shirt and attacked his midsection with tickles. Suga shrieked immediately, his feet thrashing about. Bokuto used his hands to keep Suga pinned against his legs, tickling him mercilessly. Suga tried in vain to push Bokuto off of him, but Bokuto was bigger and stronger and definitely getting drunk off of Suga’s laugh, so he had no intention of stopping.</p>
<p>“Stop tickling me,” Suga begged, tears streaming from his eyes as laughs erupted from his mouth, “Bokuto, please!” Bokuto didn’t want to stop listening to that sweet laugh, but he slowly released his vice grip on Suga’s waist. Suga sprang up and tried to scramble away from Bokuto, fearing a second attack, but Bokuto grabbed his arms and pulled him back towards him. They tumbled backwards and, in the most cliche turn of events, ended up with Suga on top of Bokuto. </p>
<p>Bokuto felt his heart beat faster in his chest as he stared into Suga's eyes. Suga stared back, equally as surprised, until his expression crumpled into one of glee and he started laughing. It was such a brilliant sound that Bokuto did the same, and they were a pile of limbs and laughter and Bokuto realized that he was in love.</p>
<p>Suga rested his head on Bokuto’s chest, and all Bokuto could do was stare down at him fondly. Suga was incredible. Bokuto was tired of this little game they had been playing. He wanted to date Suga. He wanted to hold his hand and hug him for as long as he wanted. More than anything…</p>
<p>Without thinking, Bokuto said, “I want to kiss you.”</p>
<p>Suga’s head snapped up. They were so close together, it would be easy for Bokuto to push forward a more few inches and kiss him. But he didn't want to do it without Suga's permission. He didn't want to kiss Suga if Suga didn't want to kiss him back. He could see the outcome of that scenario all too well—Suga would push him away and storm back to his room, and later he’d tell Bokuto that he was only fooling around and it never meant anything to him, and he would break Bokuto’s heart. But it would be okay, if it was what Suga wanted. Bokuto wanted Suga, but he also wanted Suga to smile and laugh, and if that wasn’t when he was kissing him, then he wouldn't kiss him.</p>
<p>“You want to kiss me?” Suga whispered.</p>
<p>Bokuto swallowed hard. <em>Now or never.</em> “Yeah. A lot.”</p>
<p>Suga let out a small laugh. “You want to kiss me multiple times, or you want to kiss me really badly?”</p>
<p>Suga didn’t seem mad, which was good. “Both,” Bokuto whispered.</p>
<p>Suga didn’t reply, just slowly let out a breath and watched Bokuto's eyes, like he was searching for something. Just as Bokuto was starting to get nervous, Suga said, “So why aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Why aren’t you kissing me?” Suga’s face was a red flush, just like it had been the night they got drunk.</p>
<p>All the air left Bokuto’s lungs. “Can I?” </p>
<p>Suga giggled again, and it was the sweetest sound in the world. “Quit asking and just do it.”</p>
<p>Bokuto pulled his arms up and cupped Suga’s face in his hands. Suga’s face burned bright red under his palms, and he knew his face likely looked the same. Still, he drew Suga’s face closer to his and watched as Suga’s eyes slowly drifted shut, his mouth opening ever so slightly, his lips reaching for Bokuto’s—</p>
<p>The door slammed open. “I’m home!”</p>
<p>Just as Suga’s lips had brushed his, Kuroo burst into the apartment, loud and obnoxious as always. Suga reared his head back as Bokuto’s hands moved from his cheeks to his chest and shoved Suga onto the floor. He hit the ground with a loud <em>oof</em>. “Shit, Suga,” Bokuto cried, “I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>Kuroo poked his head into the room. “The hell are you two doing?”</p>
<p>“Nothing!” they both chorused at the same time. Bokuto leaned over the edge of the couch and hauled Suga back up. Suga’s cheeks were still flushed and his pupils blown wide. He managed a shy smile at Bokuto, and Bokuto shot back a brilliant grin.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Bo,” Kuroo said, entering the living room, “this place is a mess!”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Bokuto said, turning around to give Kuroo his most winning smile, “I got distracted.”</p>
<p>Kuroo’s eyes narrowed. “Clean it.”</p>
<p>“You clean it.”</p>
<p>“It’s your job.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t want to.”</p>
<p>Suga sighed and placed his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “Start cleaning, Bokuto. I’ll start on dinner.” He squeezed Bokuto’s shoulder once and slid off the couch. Bokuto missed him immediately.</p>
<p>Bokuto got the living room half cleaned up in the time it took for Daichi and Akaashi to return home and Suga to finish dinner. Bokuto had hoped to get another moment alone with Suga to finish what they had started, but it didn’t seem like that would happen. He was disappointed, and if the look Suga gave him when passing him his bowl was any indication, Suga felt the same way.</p>
<p>Dinner passed without incident, even if Akaashi gave Bokuto a strange look when Suga chose to sit next to him that night. Once they cleaned all the dishes (Bokuto and Suga had worked next to each other, but they didn’t even look at one another), they moved to the living room. Daichi worked on homework, and Suga sat next to him, nitpicking his grammar and poking fun at him. Kuroo sat next to Suga, watching the shitty crime drama Bokuto had left on, and Bokuto sat on Kuroo’s other side, wishing it was Suga he was sitting next to. Akaashi was still in the kitchen, because he said they were too loud and he could work better in there.</p>
<p>Bokuto was bouncing his leg up and down and drumming his fingers against his leg, but it did nothing to combat the restlessness he was feeling. He slipped off the couch, startling Kuroo, and mumbled that he was going to go to his room to call his mom. Ignoring the odd look Suga gave him, he quickly made his way to his bedroom and shut the door. Instead of calling his mom, he tossed his phone aside and opted to pace the length of his room.</p>
<p>He had nearly kissed Suga, but Kuroo had interrupted them. But he’d nearly <em>kissed</em> Suga. Did that mean Suga liked him? Could Bokuto ask Suga out on a date now? But what if Suga didn’t want to date? What if he only wanted this to be a casual, friends-with-benefits kind of thing? Bokuto couldn’t do that. He was in love; he was in too deep. He couldn’t be with Suga if he didn’t feel the same way.</p>
<p>Bokuto was so busy pacing he nearly missed the buzz of his phone on his bed. It was a series of texts from Suga:</p>
<p>
  <em>hey </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>r u actually calling your mom?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>or can i come in?</em>
</p>
<p>Bokuto swallowed a lump in his throat and typed out a quick reply with numb fingers: <em>you can come in</em>. He tossed the phone back on his bed and resumed his pacing. Less than a minute later, Suga slipped into his room and gently shut the door behind him. “Sorry,” Suga said, “I had to make up some excuse to sneak away.”</p>
<p>Bokuto fiddled with his fingers; a nervous habit he’d picked up from Akaashi. “That’s okay.”</p>
<p>Suga approached Bokuto slowly, his hand shoved deep in his pockets. “So…”</p>
<p>“So.”</p>
<p>“Earlier. In the living room. I—”</p>
<p>“Do you want to date me?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Suga’s face flushed. “Bokuto—”</p>
<p>Bokuto’s words came tumbling out of his mouth too fast for him to stop them, and much too loud. “Because I don’t want to be friends with benefits, Suga. I want to date you. I love you. Oh. I didn’t—ah, I’m sorry! I wasn’t supposed to say I love you yet! I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>Despite Bokuto's clumsiness, a wide grin split across Suga’s face. “Bokuto.”</p>
<p>“Suga.”</p>
<p>“I want to date you. Really badly.”</p>
<p>In an instant, his world changed. The dying evening light streaming in from the window felt brighter. Sharing a room with Kuroo, who smelled bad and snored a lot, didn’t seem so bad. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Bokuto sighed in relief and said, “Why didn’t you say something earlier?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Suga giggled, “I was worried it would ruin our relationship, you know? Our friendship. And I didn’t know how our friends would react.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care how they react,” Bokuto said, and the moment he said it he realized it was true. No matter what Daichi, or Kuroo, or even Akaashi thought of their relationship, he wouldn’t care. He was in love with Suga.</p>
<p>“Then,” Suga said, pulling his hands out of his pockets, “can we continue? From earlier?”</p>
<p>Bokuto didn’t need to be told twice. In a second he had closed the space between them and pulled Suga’s face up to his and pressed their lips together, and it was perfect.</p>
<p>They separated for a moment, but Suga slid his hands up Bokuto’s neck and pulled him back down. He kissed Suga again and again until his head was spinning and all he could think of was Suga’s smell and Suga’s skin and Suga’s lips against his over and over and over—</p>
<p>“Bokuto, could you—oh.”</p>
<p>Bokuto jumped away from Suga, his face bright red, but it was too late. Akaashi, of all people, had walked in on him kissing Suga. Suga’s face was equally as red, but he managed to choke out, “Akaashi! Uh, we…”</p>
<p>“You're right,” Akaashi called out to the living room. “They are making out in here.”</p>
<p>“We aren't making out!” Bokuto cried shrilly, but he could already hear Kuroo’s hyena laugh and Daichi’s low chuckles. Bokuto and Suga made eye contact and both flushed an even deeper red.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Bokuto.” Akaashi didn’t seem very sorry. He had a tiny smug smile on his face. “I need you for something, but it can wait a little.” He glanced between them and his smile widened ever so slightly before he left the room, shutting the door behind him.</p>
<p>Bokuto stared at the door in humiliated terror. Suga, on the other hand, snorted. “What’s so funny?” Bokuto asked.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Suga giggled, and Bokuto felt his anxiety melt away. “I just can’t believe this is how they found out.” Suga’s giggle was contagious, and Bokuto found himself smiling too.</p>
<p>He moved back towards Suga and took both his hands in his. Suga stopped giggling and looked up at Bokuto, his eyes big and wide and beautiful. Bokuto took a deep breath and said, “Suga. Be my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Suga giggled. God, Bokuto must have done something right in a past life to get the privilege of listening to that giggle over and over. “Of course,  Bokuto. I’d love to.” Suga leaned up and pressed his lips to Bokuto’s again. This kiss was softer, interrupted by their little giggles and gasps for air.</p>
<p>When they separated, Bokuto intertwined his fingers with Suga's. “Let’s go meet our adoring fans, shall we?”</p>
<p>Suga smiled so sweetly Bokuto could feel his teeth rotting away. “Yeah, let’s go rub it in Kuroo’s face.”</p>
<p>Bokuto laughed and Suga laughed along with him, dragging him out to the living room to meet a smug looking Kuroo and a Daichi who was trying not to laugh (and failing). As Suga’s grip on his hand tightened, he realized that everything in his life, from his roommates to his new boyfriend, was perfect.</p>
<p>He was drunk on love and life and Suga’s little giggles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote the first few paragraph abt 4 months ago and finished everything else in one sitting last night........ANYWAY THIS IS FOR YOU HAYLEN ILYSM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>